User blog:Tricoro/LINE Cookie Run: Season 5 Preview
This blog is based on Quoc0308's forum post. :This blog is also a follow-up blog of my previous blog post. '''EDIT (5/3):' Adding Indonesian site and Official English names. As we can see, there are lots of rumors surrounding the new season coming to LINE version very soon. It seems that LINE has teased us a glimpse of what we can expect on the next version of Cookie Run, due in incoming days. They are also launching a pre-registration to get 100 and Cream Puff Cookie. One thing to note, it's in Japanese, Thai, and Indonesian. You can take a peek at the site here. It's good if you know one of the three languages available. *Thailand: https://game.line.me/pr/cookierun/th *Japan: https://game.line.me/pr/cookierun/ja *Indonesian: https://game.line.me/pr/cookierun/en So here it is. What to expect on the new season? *'The update will add an awesome new episode!' Already teased in the Android version of the game, the new episode is officially called The City of Wizards, same as the name of the new season. The new episode will set the high standard as the hardest episode of the game, beating Dragon's Valley indefinitely. Let me quote you on what I wrote in my last blog: :The obstacles are not only hard to avoid, but it's also unpredictable. While it may seem it doesn't do any harm, when the cookie approach it, it will move unpredictably. You'll really have to depend on the jelly trail that guides you. Oh, and at later stages, the jelly trail can misguide you into hitting obstacles so be very careful! :It has 10 stages, unlike Dragon's Valley. The later stages are very, VERY hard to maneuver on. And on the final stage, you'll meet some kind of a boss who spews laser on you. Rumors has it that until today, no one is able to finish the final stage. *Introducing Dark Moon Jelly, which grants the player around 40,000 points and it can't be dragged by Magnetic Aura. Be sure to collect those as they are pretty common sight (unlike the Flying Coins you see at Dragon's Valley). *'Moonlight Cookie!' Meet our new L-grade Cookie. She is another green-bar cookie that when it's fully filled, she will fly and stars will spawn across the stage, destroying obstacles along the way. It also gives you massive amount of points in the process. To get her, you will need 7 Mystery Jewels, collected in Episode 4. *'Level up!' The maximum level cap will probably be increased to Level 80, the same level cap as the Kakao version. New Cookie and Pet? Aside from the new L-grade Moonlight Cookie, the update will give us two new cookie and pet. Cream Puff Cookie! She is yet another green bar cookie, and once the gauge is filled, she will unleash TONS of jellies, destroying obstacles. You might want to use Magnetic Aura to catch them all. But sometimes, her ability can flop and instead creates a small amount of jelly instead. She is accompanied by Owlcorn, which can create a combination of both Potion and All-bear Jelly. Cherry Blossom Cookie! Yet another green bar cookie, she will fly with her umbrella, and unleash her flower petals. It can be caught, and you can also take it on Bonus Time! Neat! She is also accompanied by Tea Cup, which can create a combination of Potion and Alphabet Jelly. So what we do not get from the Kakao version yet? In Conclusion... I have a feeling that LINE version is getting closer and closer to the Kakao version. But all I know for now is that, once we are in the new season, Kakao version is still updates ahead of us. But the gap between the updates are getting closer. For the record: *There is a 1 year difference in the introduction of Cookie Run between Kakao (Early 2013) and LINE (Jan 2014). *There is a 8 month difference in the introduction of Edge of the World between Kakao (Early 2014) and LINE (Oct 2014). *There is a 5 month difference in the New World update between Kakao (July 2014) and LINE (Dec 2014). With the new season announced, we are getting even closer. Kakao got this new season update on February 1, 2015. What do you guys think about this? Getting excited? I know I do! Collect those coins and be ready to claim all the new items as you compete on the new episode soon! Category:Community News Category:Blog posts